


To Boldly Go

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Five Year Mission, Humor, M/M, Triumvirate, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: From a dialogue prompt post and originally posted on Tumblr: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Submitted by thatmysticbafflingwonder, who wanted a Spirk version.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/gifts).



It’s supposed to be a simple meet and greet affair, like they’ve done with dozens of new species, but it turns out a little more complicated than that. Soon after they beam down to the arid planet, it becomes apparent that the Korgons forge bonds through physical combat—something that wasn’t mentioned in the pre-briefing—and Jim is swiftly challenged by a particularly burly member of the delegation. Never one to back down from a challenge, and intent on earning their trust and fulfilling his mission, Jim accepts.

Predictably, as both sides withdraw to prepare, Bones wastes no time in voicing his opinion. “Jim, what the hell are you doing?”

Jim shrugs. “Completing my mission.”

“By getting yourself killed?”

“Come on, Bones, you’ve seen me survive dozens of bar fights against half a dozen guys. This should be a walk in the park!”

Bones splutters and then turns to Spock. “Now’s the time to quote logic, Spock, and make him see reason.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Spock contemplates a moment before addressing Jim. “I suggest concentrating your attack on the facial region, Captain; the multiple eyes in particular. They would appear to be one of the less protected areas.”

While Bones almost explodes with indignation, Jim stares at Spock as if he’s just grown three heads.

“Okay… I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Captain?”

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

“I have complete confidence in you, Captain.”

Jim squints at him. “You do?”

“Indeed. You have often demonstrated your skill and determination to win in any endeavor you attempt. I trust that this will be no different.”

“You’re really not going to quote rules at me?”

“I see no reason to do so, since quoting them would no doubt prove fruitless. I will, however, remain close by should you need assistance.”

“Thanks,” Jim says, grinning widely at him, “but I think I’ve got this.”

“And I suppose you’ll be wanting me to patch you up again after… not that I get any choice in the matter,” Bones mutters, scowling at the both of them.

Cheerfully clapping him on the arm, Jim says, “That’s the spirit, Bones,” and moves forwards to start the challenge.

Although his opponent is significantly bigger and stronger, he is also slower on his feet. Heeding Spock’s advice, Jim delivers repeated blows to the face while ducking and diving the swing of hefty limbs. A few catch him, of course, but in the end he is able to snatch a victory with a solid punch to the middle eye that leaves his opponent out cold on the sand. He is duly honored by the delegation, who agrees to meet the following day for official negotiations.

Stumbling back over to Spock and Bones, Jim‘s tired but victorious smile becomes a disgruntled huff as he notices his torn shirt. He just manages a vehement, “Damn it!” before passing out in Spock’s arms.

Bones refuses to let him out of sickbay for the next twelve hours, constantly grumbling under his breath about idiotic ship captains, but Jim still calls it a win.


End file.
